


[Fanvid] I Can't Help Myself

by sbisque



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon can't help himself, he's fallen for John (who can blame him?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] I Can't Help Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random, silly, hopefully a little bit funny video featuring John, my favorite recurring character Leon - seriously, who doesn't love Leon Tao?- and Bear the Dog. I hope it makes some of you smile.

[I Can't Help Myself - (Person of Interest: Leon/John/Bear)](http://vimeo.com/62116557) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
